User talk:JackdoesSCs
Basic wiki writing currently working on my prot monk and it isn't as easy as submiting a build and giving stuff about it lol. but currently it is being more stubborn than planned. i go to link in Divert Hexes and Life Sheath and it gives red links. if anyone knows how to fix feel free to explain or w/e. probly will end up linking it inside of text :You're forgetting to tell it where to link to: [[gww:'Life Sheath|Life Sheath]] links to the official wiki and [['gw:'Life Sheath|Life Sheath]] links to the fanmade one. Also, to submit a build, you need to stick it into the buildspace. To do this type Build: X/X Name (X being the professions) in your userspace and edit that page. 02:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC) So i herd Jack does SCs? Life Guardian 04:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Did lol, havent much since UW change ::Aww, was hoping SCs meant everything, not just uw pre nerf =\ Life Guardian 04:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I've done just about everything, UW, FoW, DoA, Deep, Urgoz, Frostmaw, Rragar's, SoO, Froggy, and Kathy ::::Please sign your comments by adding ~~~~. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen]]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:44, 8 January 2010 (UTC) :::::Woo, yay! Another pve guy, finally. Life Guardian 04:46, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I miss Anonimous :( -- 04:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I can't get into the better pvp on here else id do both, been a Pvper in all other MMOs. alright and thanks Torean JackdoesSCs 04:49, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well, before this, we had 3 people who pve'd and contributed semi regularly....one of which hasn't played in like 6 months. All you need to be in the pvp section is a vague idea of the meta and know what's terrible. Life Guardian 04:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Still learning wiki writing a bit, started to try and post one of my hero's bars which works really well but havent seen much like it on here. Once i get used to it ill probly get on here semi-regularly or something. ::::::::::Ehh, the problem with PnH is that hexes and conditions mean next to nothing in pve. Life Guardian 05:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) hmmm how do you know ode actually? - AthrunFeya - 01:02, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :yes, i was with them before they joined SCAR and stayed with them until after UW change with skeles. I am currently in ToA with ode being in the allyJackdoesSCs 01:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't remember the order of things but did they go from SCAR alliance to agro alliance? If so you may have known me as the alliance leader's bitchy girlfriend :p - AthrunFeya - 01:24, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::they did like lux ally for a while when agro went kurz, then joined SCAR then back to agro. then UW got nerfed and i went to go find a DoASC guild/ally. then i joined ToA and ode was in the ally. or something like that lol. mostly had alliance chat off, still do. turn it on after update for QQ of possible SF nerf :PJackdoesSCs 01:32, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::ah, well if you ever did deep around the time you were in agro alliance (or later alliances) I was probably there - AthrunFeya - 01:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::ofc i did deep, was mainly on weekend when i could actually play euro times. didnt get taken much cuz i suck :(. not really but couldnt tank. I remember igns more than anything. w/o idk JackdoesSCs 01:50, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, Athrun Feya/The Jaded Kinetic/Lau Grey were probably the characters i played most. Anything else with Grey (Yoko Grey) was the agro leader... - AthrunFeya - 01:54, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sorry can't recall. Grey sounds familiar, I remember Yoko Grey ofc other than that, no. my igns are Jack the life eater, Ich Liebe Du Nicht, and Im Not Teh Healer. were main toons i used in deep. JackdoesSCs 01:56, January 28, 2010 (UTC) War in Kryta Guide for friend *Copied directly from guild forums If you haven't been paying attention to the recent updates, they finally added a quest/bounty related to the War In Kryta theme. For all the main info you can look here on wiki: http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/War_in_kryta To do the new bounty though, you have to be patient and listen to a lot of dialog (or go afk, that works too ;)). Check out this flowchart: http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/File:War_in_Kryta_flow_chart.png First watch the trial. Go to Vlox falls and talk to the guy outside the door. Step over to the group of watchers and wait until the boring thing is over ( http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Trial_of_Zinn ) Second, zone to TOA and go through the Talmark Wilderness to check out even more dialog in the Shining Blade Camp ( http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Shining_Blade_camp ). This is good to do with a partner, as you can stay in camp and they can go to the zone and zone when the dialog is over (as there are 9 dialogs in total; only 3 are needed for the bounty quest so far). Once you see Livia walk off with her merry crew of asurans, it's safe to go on to the next step. Third, go to Lions Arch and talk to the gate keeper located behind the large fountain. When you pass through the gate, take quest from the flagpole with the shiny green ! Fourth, zone to D'lessio Seaboard (or LA if you don't have that outpost) and follow your star to your destination. Do this quest in hm for the larger reward of 10 war supplies. Fifth, zone back to LA and go behind the gate to collect your reward from Salma. It takes 15 reward supplies to trade in for Royal Gifts ( http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Royal_Gift ) COURIER QUEST: There is also another quest you can do for war supplies. Check out the details here: http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Courier_Falken . I have found starting from Divinity Coast and running to Beetletun is quite easy (as mentioned below). Just keep zoning out until the courier is in your party. Easy 12 war supplies (repeatable quest). I'm sure they will be adding more quest later (they have, look below for Krytan Bounty). I've only gotten two gifts so far, and they had the most fabulous contents: 4 lockpicks in one and a large id kit in the other :roll: :o UPDATE: KRYTAN BOUNTY 1. Amalek The Unmerciful: http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Wanted:_Amalek_the_Unmerciful 2. Insatiable Vakar: http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Wanted:_Insatiable_Vakar 3. Carnak the Hungry: http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Wanted:_Carnak_the_Hungry NEW GREENS: http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/War_in_Kryta#Unique_item_drops JackdoesSCs 20:37, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Layout problem? Got a new "monitor" recently, got on wiki today and noticed changes. Monitor is a 22" Vizio LED/LCD TV in 1080p max reso. Comp is set to 1920x1080. So here's the problem. In Firefox the builds are vertical and take up a ton of space. While in IE tab of Firefox, IE itself or Chrome it looks fine. Is it a wiki layout issue or would it be something on my side? --JackdoesSCs 16:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm inclined to say your end I don't see an issue (my monitor's only 1680x1050 though, but I'm still inclined to think it's your end). Plus we've not had any other reports about such an issue. if you use noscript/adblock or anything, make sure PvX and nocookie.net (i think that last one's right) are allowed. Also check every thing's up to date =p. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems it fixed itself. thanks for the help anyways JackdoesSCs 15:20, August 30, 2010 (UTC)